Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to specialized clothing and garments. More particularly, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to clothing which is adjustable to allow for accommodation of medical devices worn by patients.
Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to adjustable clothing for physically impaired users. Broken bones, especially broken arms and legs, are fairly common injuries. These types of injuries seem to be especially prevalent among children. Casts and/or other braces used to stabilize broken appendages make it difficult to put on and wear traditional clothing. Clothing which will fit appropriately over the resultant bandage and cast is very hard to find, as the bandage and cast is usually quite a bit larger in diameter than the arm hole in a shirt, or the leg in a pant leg.
Typically clothing already owned by a patient is taken and adapted as best as possible, usually cutting off shirt sleeves and/or pants legs. The resultant shirt, pant, or jacket remnant can be unsightly and only partially functional. The clothing is useful for the relatively short healing period (e.g., three to twelve weeks that a cast might be in place) and then discarded after that time period. The adapted clothing may still not fit properly and then after the broken bone heals the clothing is unusable.
Therefore a system and/or method which better allow an impaired individual with a cast on an arm or leg to put on and wear clothing would be beneficial